Falcon
Falcon (ファルコン, Falcon) is a vacuum-cleaner themed heroine and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Falcon is a pretty normal and average alien being that usually cleans up after monster attacks. Falcon is a pretty nice gal for the most part but if enraged, let's just say it will not end well. She does not like to be called a "maid". She also really likes to fly. History Backstory Back in the 1970's, Falcon would constantly stop Gomira's attacks on Tokyo and always got away clean. After Gomira stopped attacking, Falcon then moved on to fighting other monsters and cleaning up after the messes of said monsters afterwards. However, she was soon regulated to just cleaning up after the monster attacks all the time, which for her is either a blessing or a curse. Debut: A Boring Battle Falcon debuted in RP when she showed up at Boring, Oregon to help out Dre to attack the monsters Gomira and Gokidon. She soon chased Gomira away and helped Dre defeat Gokidon. After picking up the mess, she flew aways into the sky, her work there done. Big Trouble on Little Rock Falcon flew around near at Little Rock and then landed down; there over the horizon was a fighting Silvergon and IguanaGoji. Falcon thought about joining the fight and was about to; but then she was stopped by something rumbling underground. As Falcon prepared herself, Gabora then rose out from the ground, sending Falcon back a bit. Falcon and Gabora then fought off each other in a duel. Gabora started off the fight by firing his Uranium Beam at Falcon, sending her to stagger back. Gabora then rushed at Falcon, bashing at her with his fists. Falcon in retaliation threw her vacuum gun at Gabora's head like a club, hitting Gabora in the head hard. Gabora then rammed at Falcon, hitting against her hard and sending her back a little. Gabora then advanced towards her and was about to fire his Uranium Beam at her, but then he was cut short from firing his beam at Falcon as Kashima C then arrived, firing her arm cannon at Gabora. Gabora then roared and charged at the two and then fired his Uranium Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's location, causing a small explosion. Kashima C and Falcon leaped out of the way from explosion and then got into battle position. Gabora then fired his Uraniuam Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's area again, but this time the two were able to fly away and avoid the beam in time; Gabora looked up at the two and then growled. Kashima C and Falcon then swooped down and both kicked at Gabora, hitting him hard and sending him rolling across the ground; Kashima C and Falcon then landed down. As Gabora got back up he charged at Kashima C and Falcon again, this time his head was armored, now like an armored drill. Gabora then thwacked his head against the two, hitting them hard; causing Kashima C and Falcon to fall over. Falcon then got back up, sucked up some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun, and then shot it at Gabora like projectiles. Kashima C then shot her arm cannon at Gabora, however this only further enraged Gabora, who then fired his Uranium Beam and swept it across to hit Kashima C and Falcon; Kashima C and Falcon then flew up, barely avoiding it. Gabora chased the two further onto the battlefield and then opened fired at them by blasting his Uranium Beam at both the flying Falcon and Kashima C, shooting them down and causing the two to land next to IguanaGoji and Silvergon's area. Kashima C then ran up at Gabora and hit him using Angel Jet Cutter at his chest, sending him back a bit. Gabora was hit badly the attack and then burrowed underground for a bit, only to comeback and ambush Kashima C; grabbing her and then throwing her at Falcon; causing Kashima C and Falcon to then both collide into each other. Falcon wasn't just about to give up yet though and flew high in the sky and then came flying down to punch at Gabora's gut, hitting him hard and rolling over. Falcon then sucked up in some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun and shot them at Gabora. Enraged, Gabora then unleashed a powerful Uranium Beam towards Falcon, but then Kashima C flew in and unleashed her powerful laser beam from her Mystical Guitar at Gabora's Uranium Beam, causing a beam war to occur. Gabora and Kashima C continued their beam fight until both of their beams explode on them, sending them both back. Gabora slowly got back up, but then he was kicked by Falcon, sending him upwards and then attempted to attack back at Falcon by charging at Falcon like an angry bull; but then Kashima C came up and then fired her ultimate attack the "Sweetheart's Bash", hitting Gabora and sending him flying far away from the battlefield. Defeated, Gabora then burrowed away underground, retreating. After the defeat of Gabora; Falcon thanked Kashima C and complimented on her bravery and helping out. She (along with Kashima C) then flew off into the sky, their work there now done. Abilities * Flight: Falcon can fly at high speeds with her angelic wings. * Vacuum Gun: By using the vacuum on her left arm she can suck up anything of any size with it. She can also blow out any objects (such as dirt or debris) and use them as projectiles. Trivia * Interestingly enough, Falcon's wings appear to be organic, though they largely resemble angelic wings. * She currently has no theme. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)